


Fools Or Even Wise Are Not The Enemies

by LahraTeigh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Captured, Cuddles, Kissing, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rape Mentions, Rescue!, Sick Lance, Sleeping Together, Talks of body modification, There is NO rape just mentions and threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: After sending some time captured on a Galra ship, Lance becomes sick and Keith just prays the team finds them in time.





	Fools Or Even Wise Are Not The Enemies

How long have they been here? Days? Weeks? Months?

Keith frowned down at Lance who was shivering in his arms, lips tinted blue. 

A rough cough shook his body harshly. 

"Shh, it's okay. The others will come find us soon." Keith tried to reassure him. 

Keith ran his fingers through the other's hair, kissing his forehead. 

Lance whimpered.  
He tried to look up at Keith, but was barely able to opened his eyes. 

Keith wrapped his discarded jacket over the boy's shoulders, adjusting his grip on Lance to hold him better, tighter. 

"I want to go home." Lance whispered, his voice cracking. 

Keith sighed softly.  
"I know, so do I. We'll be back soon."

"Do you think they've already replaced us?" Lance asked, his eyes slightly opened, showing fear. 

Keith shook his head softly.  
"No, Lance. I bet they're looking for us as we speak." He smiled. 

Lance closed his eyes and nuzzled Keith's shirt.  
"I bet you're right. They can't give up on us." He mumbled before falling asleep. 

The smile dropped from Keith's face. He only hopes he didn't just tell Lance a lie. 

He really did hope the others were looking for them. 

\---  
Keith woke suddenly when he heard an explosion and the ship shook, causing him to momentarily lose his grip on Lance. 

He heard shouting, familiar voices. 

"Thank god." He sighed with relief. 

"Pidge! Pidge!" He yelled when the young paladin came into view. 

"Oh my god! Keith! Where's Lance-" she was about to ask as she saw the sick looking male curled up on Keith's lap. 

"Shit." She mumbled, unlocking the door, and running into the cell. 

"Here, I'll help you carry him." She said, putting one of Lance's arms over her shoulder.

"Got him?" Keith asked, so he could let Lance go momentarily, to get a better grip. 

"This way!" A voice was heard from the cell door. 

Hunk looked around, watching out for the enemy. 

"We don't have much time, Shiro can only keep them busy for so long." He panicked. 

Keith nodded, walking towards the larger male. 

"Here, I got him." Hunk said, scooping Lance up in his arms. 

"Now lets go. The lions are just down that corridor!" Pidge yelled as they ran. 

Keith nodded.  
"Where's Shiro?" 

"Shiro? Shiro are you there?" Pidge spoke. 

"Yeah! I'm here. Do you have Lance and Keith yet?" 

"Yeah we do, we're making our way back to the lions now. Lance isn't looking so good."

"Alright, I'll let Coran know. He can set up a pod." 

"Alright just down here." Hunk said, nodding his head in the direction of the lions."

Shiro came skidding around the corner.  
"I'll take Lance and Keith. You two, back to your lions!" 

"Okay!" Hunk and Pidge nodded. 

Keith and Shiro dragged Lance to the black lion. 

"Hold him tightly, Keith." Shiro said worriedly.

"We're coming in Allura. With both Keith and Lance. Coran, have a pod ready, Lance is in pretty bad shape." 

Keith sat by Shiro's feet with Lance in his lap. Shiro used his legs as a guard, so the other two wouldn't move around the cockpit.

"Hold on tight." Shiro warned, before flying off, causing Keith to lose balance. 

As they came closer to the castle Shiro spoke again.  
"Coran, is the healing pod ready?" 

"It's ready when you are, paladin." Coran spoke up. 

Shiro nodded to himself. 

Once Lance was in the healing pod, Coran came in with what HE described as 'food'.

"Now Paladins, eat while we talk." The princess paused, 

"Keith, what happened in there? What's wrong with Lance?"

Keith stayed quiet, he didn't want to re-live what had happened. 

"Keith?" Shiro said gently, crouching in front of the red paladin. 

Keith chuckled dryly.  
"He was - you know how Lance is. He was being a smart ass and they punished him for it. I don't-I don't know what they did, they always took him away, but when he came back he would always cry. He-he never told me what happened, just said it didn't matter." He frowned.

"Then he came down with an illness, and he was constantly cold and he slept most of the time." 

Shiro pat keith on the leg.  
"Thanks Keith. Now eat up and get some rest." 

Keith shook his head.  
"I want to be here for Lance." He said, turning his attention back to the pod. 

Shiro nodded, ruffling Keith's hair before leaving the room, everyone following behind him. 

Keith sighed once the room was clear. 

"Please hurry and wake up, Lance." He mumbled to himself, resting his head on his folded arms- and without realising it, he fell asleep. 

Keith woke up some time later when he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly, and something poking his face. 

"Wake up. Time to move you to a bed." 

Keith looked up to see Shiro and Lance. 

"Lance, you're awake." He said, a rush of relief filled his chest. 

Lance nodded.  
"Yeah I'm fine." He tried to smile, but the happiness didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"No you're not." Keith frowned. 

Lance turned his head away.  
"Let's get you back to your room." 

Keith only nodded. 

They walked in the directions of the the rooms, Keith had a death grip on Lance's wrist. 

Lance ignored it tho, the only thing he could think of was, if Keith had told everyone what happened. 

Keith stopped walking, causing Lance to run into him.

He looked up. Shiro was no longer with them, and Keith looked like he was trying to say something. 

Lance frowned.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
Keith avoided eye contact. 

"Will... will you sleep with me?" He mumbled. 

Lance's eyes grew wide.

Keith slapped his own face.  
"Not like that! Just, you know. Sleep. In my bed. With me. Please." 

Lance smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah. Sure."

Keith nodded back, still holding onto Lance's wrist. 

They both walked to the red Paladin's room. 

Keith closed and locked the door once they were both inside. 

Lance stripped down to just his underwear and climbed into the bed. 

Once Keith laid down, he rolled over so he was laying face to face with Lance.

"Is this okay?" He asked. 

Lance nodded, wiggling down the bed a little, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist and tucking his head under Keith's chin. 

This was much better. 

"Hey Keith?" Lance spoke up after a few minutes. 

"Did you tell the others what happened?" He asked. 

Keith gulped and shook his head.  
"No. I don't really know the all the details."

Lance nodded.

After a long pause, Lance spoke up again.

"The soldiers made me strip in front of the whole ship. They talked about making me sleep with everyone on board. And that once I had, I would have to become Zarkon's." 

Keith clung to him tighter. 

"There was a few times Zarkon took me to his chambers and-"

"DONT." Keith growled, his breath hitching. 

"The Druids said they were going to change my body so I could bare children. They had all the preparations ready, but then I fell sick and Zarkon said I wouldn't make it if they did it. I guess they were waiting for me to get better." He forced a chuckle. 

Keith kissed the top of lance's head.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything." He frowned.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad it was me and not you." Lance said, kissing Keith's neck.

Keith snuggled down, rubbing his face in Lance's hair. 

"Well, thanks to the others, we made it out of there." 

Lance nodded sleepily.  
"Yeah."

After a few more moments, Lance yawned.  
"Well, Goodnight. I love you."

Keith's breath hitched as he said  
"Yeah, I love you too." He smiled. 

He was glad to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any promos, pop over to my Tumblr 'rahrazorblade', its easier to keep track of them there


End file.
